Bẫy
Bẫy= , ) |soldBy = ( ×2) }} |-| Bẫy Chim= , ) |soldBy = ( ×20) }} Bẫy '''là vật dụng Sinh Tồn dùng để bắt loài vật nhỏ như Thỏ, Ếch và Nhện. Dễ tạo ra ngay đầu game từ 6 Cỏ Cắt và 2 Cành Cây. Có thể thêm Thức Ăn vào làm mồi. Kể cả có mồi hay không, bẫy vẫn sập khi có 1 con lại đủ gần. Bẫy Chim '''Bẫy Chim là vật dụng Sinh Tồn dùng để bắt 3 loài chim là Chim Lông Đỏ, Quạ, và Chim Tuyết. Có thể thêm hạt làm mồi nhử giúp tăng đáng kể cơ hội bắt được mặc dù không bắt buộc. Tạo ra từ 3 Cành Cây, 4 Tơ và cần Máy Khoa Học để tạo mẫu. Đội Mũ Lông Chim giúp tăng số lượng các loài chim sà xuống để bắt nhanh hơn. Chim bị bắt sẽ chiếm 1 ô trong giỏ đồ và hiện là cách duy nhất để đặt chúng vào Lồng Chim. Một lồng sẽ nhốt một con duy nhất bất kể loại nào. Chim sẽ tạo ra Trứng khi cho ăn Thịt, đặc biệt hữu ích cho thịt bị ôi, và khi ăn Trái Cây hoặc Rau Quả nhất định, chúng sẽ tạo ra Hạt Giống tương ứng với tỉ lệ 50% và 1 Hạt Giống thường. Có một số trường hợp bẫy sẽ không bắt được mà chỉ là sập, để lại chim vướng vào bẫy nằm trên mặt đất trong một thời gian ngắn trước khi nó bay đi. Cái bẫy hỏng vẫn có thể được nhặt và đặt lại, nhưng vẫn mất một lần sử dụng. Hiện vẫn chưa biết liệu xác suất thất bại dựa trên một tỉ lệ nhất định, loại chim hay do người chơi đứng gần. Sử dụng Bẫy để trên mặt đất và có thể lấy lại bất kỳ lúc nào. Đặt thức ăn vào làm mồi. Thức ăn sẽ mất đi khi Bẫy sập. Khi sập, nó rung rinh tại chỗ. Không nhất thiết phải đặt mồi vào, do bẫy có thể sập nếu sinh vật chạm phải bẫy. Vì vậy nên đặt bẫy trên Hang Thỏ sẽ bắt được lúc chúng ra vào hang. Nhấc bẫy chưa sập lên không làm mất độ bền của nó, do vậy có thể di chuyển chúng dễ dàng. Chỉ mất độ bền khi bẫy sập (kể cả có bắt được sinh vật hay không). Ếch và Nhện chết khi bị sập bẫy, để lại đồ rớt tương ứng trong giỏ đồ người chơi. Thỏ và Thỏ Người thì vẫn sống. Cũng dùng để đánh dấu trên bản đồ. Cách săn Có thể lừa sinh vật thù địch vào Bẫy khi nó đang đuổi theo người chơi; ví dụ Nhện luôn đi theo đường thẳng và không tránh Bẫy và các vật cản khác. Do đó cách lấy Tơ hiệu quả là tạo một nhóm Bẫy khi phá hủy Hang Nhện. Bẫy đặc biệt hữu ích vào Mùa Đông do có thể đặt ở nhiều chỗ trong một vùng và bắt được Thỏ ngay lập tức trên miệng hang. Trong vanilla Don't Starve, đặt Rương gần Hang Thỏ để làm chỗ dự trữ thức ăn. Hamlet Trong Hamlet DLC, Bẫy và Bẫy Chim có thể mua ở Tiệm Vũ Khí với giá 2 và 20 Oinc tương ứng. Bên lề *Gà Tây và Lợn ăn được thức ăn dùng làm mồi. *Chim sẽ sà xuống ăn hạt để mồi bẫy nhưng lại không bị bẫy. *Khi bẫy giết Nhện và Ếch sẽ không kích động các con đồng loại ở gần đấy. Do đó vào lúc Mưa Ếch sẽ dễ thu hoạch thịt mà không bị đánh hội đồng. * Sau bản cập nhật Naughty and Nice, Lông Chim và Thịt Nhỏ không trực tiếp lấy ra từ bẫy. Thay vào đó phải giết chúng trong giỏ đồ. * Trong phiên bản cũ, Bẫy Chim tạo ra từ 30 điểm Nghiên Cứu. Lỗi *Bẫy ở gần Hài Cốt như một phần của Bộ Vá có độ bền ngẫu nhiên. Đôi lúc là bằng 0%, có khả năng bẫy vô hạn lần, có lẽ do độ bền của nó không thể giảm xuống. *Khi Thỏ ở giữa chỗ đặt bẫy, có thể Thỏ sẽ bị giết, tạo ra 1 Thịt Nhỏ và 1 con Thỏ sống (việc này khá khó để căn thời gian). *Khi Bẫy đang sập mà nhấc ra, con mồi sẽ biến mất và vẫn mất độ bền như thường. *Đôi lúc chim bay ra khỏi bẫy sau khi bị bắt. *Đôi lúc bẫy biến mất mà vẫn hiện trên bản đồ. Người chơi bấm dấu cách khi lại gần để nó hiện ra trở lại. *Nếu người chơi đặt hạt vào làm mồi, thoát game, khi trở vào có cơ hội lớn thấy 2 hoặc 3 bẫy đã bắt được chim. Thư viện Ảnh Trap Bait Prompt.png|The Trap's "Bait" prompt. Rabbit Trap.png|A baited trap luring a Rabbit. Trap Catching Rabbit.gif|A baited trap capturing a Rabbit. Trap Shaking.gif|A Trap that has caught something. Trap Triggered By Moleworm.gif|A Trap triggered by a Moleworm. Traps.png|A Trap that has been triggered but not caught anything. Trap and projectile weapons vs spider Den 2.png|Traps being used to capture Spiders. WilsonBirdTrap.jpg|A placed trap File:Bird Cage on Map.png|Bird Trap icon on the Map File:Bird Trap Phrases.Png|Empty trap (left) Occupied trap (right) en:Trap Thể_loại:Thẻ Sinh Tồn Thể_loại:Bẫy Thể_loại:Khoa Học Thể_loại:Dùng giới hạn Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy